Frosty Heart
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: The other Spirits learn about the new Guardian and they attempt to get to know him. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.
1. The Announcement

**Chapter One - The Announcement**

****North watched as everyone arrived at his home. Beside him floated Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, who were watching as well. Jack was somewhere.

"So, North, is it true?" a voice called and Bunny was not happy to see that it was Groundhog.

"Is what true?" replied North.

"There's a new guardian" called Cupid.

"Yes" replied Tooth.

"Who is it? It has to be someone good if they beat us, who cares more about kids than us" smiled April.

"The New Guardian" said North.

"Wait, the new Guardian isn't here?" asked Cupid.

"No" said Bunny.

"But, aren't you here to tell the person that they are a Guardian?" asked April.

"They already know, and have accepted. There was unforeseeable circumstance" said North.

"Oh, Pitch?" asked Groundhog.

"Yep" said Tooth.

"So who is the new Guardian?" asked Groundhog.

"Jack Frost."


	2. The Collection

There was silence in the room. Nobody spoke.

Until someone whispered : "Jack Frost"

Groundhog glared at the four Guardians.

"Why him! What has he ever done for children!" yelled Groundhog.

"He saved every single one of them" said North.

"He makes a mess everywhere he goes, he's nothing by a trouble maker!" yelled April.

"He saved every single one of us here" yelled Tooth.

"We need prove, apart from our lives" said Halloween.

"Well, we said we go get him when you had heard news and his words 'ranted their little hearts out'. So, who come with us?" asked North.

Groundhog raised his paw. Bunny moaned.

Soon enough, both Groundhog and Bunny were gripping onto the sledge while Tooth and Sandy were having a ball.

"Jack Frost" they heard North whispered and they went through a portal.

Groundhog braved himself enough to look over the edge. And he saw a frozen lake.

North landed his sleigh there.

The five of them climbed out the sleigh and made their way over to a group of laughing children, who were having a snowball fight.

A little blonde girl saw Bunny and said :"Bunny hop hop" and that got the group to stop and look at the group.

"Hey Sophie" said Bunny as he hugged the little girl.

"Where's Jack?" asked North.

"He's coming down with Jamie" replied Pippa.

Sure enough, there was gust of wind and Jack appeared with Jamie in one arm and his staff in the other.

"Hey North" waved Jamie with the biggest of smiles on his face.

"Is it time to go?" asked Jack as he lowered Jamie onto the ground.

"Sadly" said Bunny.

"Oh joy, hey what are you doing here?" asked Jack, noticing Groundhog.

"To see if you are the perfect Guardian" said Groundhog.

"Jamie, what do you think of me?" Jack asked.

"Your my best friend, well, you know what I mean" said Jamie.

"There you go" said Jack. He patted Jamie on the head.

"Gotta go, little man" he said, and Jamie nodded and ran back to fight his friend in the snowball fight.

Jack hopped onto the sleigh, waited for the others to get on and they took off.

Jack felt like he was going to hell.


	3. The Guardian

The other spirits took a step back as the Guardians arrived.

Beside North walked Jack, his staff banging against the floor, creating frosty hearts on the floor.

"What are you a Guardian off?" someone yelled.

"Fun!" yelled Jack as he and the other Guardians got to high ground.

"Fun? You do not know what fun is?" the same someone yelled.

"When was the last time you hung out with an actual child?" asked Jack.

Everyone hung their heads at that, they do not see the point of hanging out with children when they had their own jobs to do.

"Well, just before I came here, I was playing with a group of children, we were having a snowball fight so I am therefore the Guardian of Fun" Jack crossed his arms and turned away.

"Your acting very childish" someone called.

"I am a child" retorted Jack.

* * *

**WRITERS BLOCK IS A EVIL FORCE THAT NEEDS DEALT WITH!**


	4. The Child

"What do you mean by 'I am a child', no your not" taunted Cupid.

"I died when I was fourteen ,drowned saving my baby sister. I am stuck in the mindset of a fourteen year old, so therefore I am a child" said Jack, with a cheeky grin.

"Your over three hundred years old, act it" ordered the Groundhog.

"Where be the magic?" asked Jack.

"Huh?" asked Cupid.

"If I were to act over three hundred years, I will not be able to have fun, then I can't be the Guardian of Fun, and believe me when I say that it is Fun" smirked Jack and he floated a few feet of the ground.

"You are not worthy of being a Guardian!" someone yelled.

"And your not worthy of being a spirit" replied Jack, checking out his fingernails.

"What makes you think you can talk to us that way you little ... "began Cupid.

"Guardian!" yelled North.


	5. The Dinner ( a rant!)

All the spirits were sitting at tables in North's dining hall. The Guardians were sitting at a long table at the end of the room.

Jack was not eating, just staring out the window, at the snow and wind play.

"Can you believe he got it, look, he even is not concentrating" whispered Groundhog, as he stared at the newest Guardian.

"I think it's good of him" said another spirit.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why do you think that Spring?" asked Groundhog.

"He had nothing going for him for over 300 years, no one would look at him. He was not believed in nor was he helped. He had to teach himself but since he's arrived here, I've noticed that North has helped him with his staff. Bunny helped him to smile. Tooth checked his teeth over and over again and Sandy made him laugh" said Spring and she returned to her meal.

Everyone still stared at her.

* * *

**A/N: To whoever sent me that review, I do not need medical attention and yes I have seen the movie and not once did I ever call the Spirits Guardians so get your eyes checked and leave my writing alone. **

**Thank you to everyone else for favouriting , reviewing and following. Your awesome. **


	6. The Hood

Jack watched as everyone talked about him. He was sitting where he sat after Sandy had died, and he felt really guilty.

The other guardians were watching their youngest as he ignored the other spirits.

Tooth flew over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Fine" said Jack but they could tell that he was not.

His hood was up.

"No your not" said Tooth.

"Well, I know that they are talking about me. Telling me that I should not be a Guardian, that I spoil everything I touch" said Jack.

After hearing what Jack said about himself, Bunny got an idea.

"I'll be right back" he said to the others and vanished in one of his tunnels.

North and Sandy looked at each other and shrugged.


	7. The Plan

Bunny quickly traveled through his tunnels. He had to get there before Jack hit one of the spirits, cos Bunny would have done it ages ago. Stupid spirits, thinking their so high and mighty, well.

Bunny arrived and popped out the ground to face his target.

"Alright your coming with me" he said and he grabbed his target and went back down to his tunnels, leaving a flower at the place it closed.

Bunny put his target on his back, told them to hang on, and began to race back to the "party", more like a interrogation.

North jumped when Bunny appeared beside him and placed Jamie Bennett onto the ground. Bunny placed his head beside Jamie.

"He's over there" and he pointed through the spirits, to where Tooth was trying to get Jack to smile.

Jamie nodded and began to run through the spirits.

"Why is there a kid here?" asked Cupid.

"I know that kid" said Groundhog when Jamie ran past him.

"Jack" yelled Jamie once he had clear view of the Guardian.

Jack looked up when someone called his name, and saw Jamie.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" he asked, making to stand up but Jamie jumped on him and hugged him.

"Bunny said you were upset" said Jamie as Jack carefully sat back down.

"No, I'm fine" said Jack, glaring at Bunny.

"Well, your hood is up so I do not believe you" said Jamie and he pulled the hood down.

"That better Sir?" asked Jack.

"Much better" smiled Jamie as he crawled off Jack, grabbed his hand and began to pull him over to North.

"Can I get a tour?" Jamie asked North.

"Certainly, Phil can show you around" said North and said Yeti stepped forward.

"Come on, Jack" said Jamie as he chased after Phil, pulling the Guardian after him.

"Who was that?" asked Cupid, staring to where Jack was basically kidnapped by a child.

"His name is Jamie. He was the only one left who believed when Pitch attacked. Jack found out who it was, and went to see him, catching him just as he stopped believing. He made Jamie believe in the Easter Bunny, but Jamie was smart, and realized that it was snowing in his house, not chocolate and he started to believe in Jack Frost" said Tooth.

"So, he's Jack's first believer?" asked Groundhog.

"Yes, and he got other's to believe in Jack" said North.

"So, when will Jack be back?" asked Spring, twirling some of her hair in her finger.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	8. The End

Everyone gathered in the dining hall, Jack sat with the Guardians, as did Jamie, who sat on Jack's lap, eating off his plate.

Spring sat beside Groundhog, everyone knew that the party was coming to an end.

North stood up and faced everyone.

"So, you know all know that there is a new Guardian and you all have to get used to having him with a higher status than you so" said North with a big smile.

Everyone began to talk, Jamie was being held in Jack's arms, nearly asleep.

Jack made his way over to North, who had made his way over to Spring and Groundhog.

"Hey, North, I'm gonna take Jamie home then I have duties in Scotland, massive storm in the fife area" smirked Jack and he lifted Jamie onto one hip and his staff in the other.

He nodded to spirits has he passed, and opened a window. He jumped out and the wind flew him to Burgess, and then to Scotland.

Once Jack was gone, Groundhog turned to North and asked question on everyone's head.

"Is Jack happy?"

North smiled, and nodded.

"He's very happy" said Bunny.

"Do you think he'll date me?" asked Spring, fluttering her eyelids.

"Not really" smiled North and Bunny laughed when Spring hung her head upset.

**The End**


End file.
